


An incredibly contrived reason to start a relationship

by Loyal_Royal_Panda



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Fish out of Water, Interspecies, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, My First AO3 Post, Scent Marking, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Speciesism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyal_Royal_Panda/pseuds/Loyal_Royal_Panda
Summary: Gideon Grey makes an emergency delivery to the Hopps residence, and ends up having to spend the night as the Hopps's are having a family reunion...and are out of rooms. Friction becomes an issue as the visiting families don't seem to want to deal with his presence. But his friend Judy is their to show him a good time. Hidden feeling are loosened by alcohol and Judy spends a night meditating on her fox fetish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank SallyWhite92 for the use of their character Angelica.

Rain was good for crops. It was free water, and a day that no one would blame you for staying indoors. Gideon had to disagree with that. Rain was bad for business. What mammal would want to get soaking wet for a pie or a Doughnut or even corn-bread. And now he was facing the consequences of advertising delivery services. The day was ending. He closed the store before driving. It's not like anyone else would demand a truck full of goods. Driving in the rain was hazardous, especially on dirt roads. But one Stu Hopps had made an emergency order of twelve dozen of everything, and as his business partner, he needed to deliver. Besides. Bunnies always ordered in bulk. And that money went to buying a brand new delivery truck.

The Hopps clan was having a reunion of sorts. And considering that their extended family was over it was sure to be madness for a while after dark. He hoped he might be able to catch a sight of Judy though the mess though. Two years had finally seen him become a regular part of her life. They had each others phone numbers, and texted each other a few times a week. About her eventful life as a cop. The antics of Nick. And Gideon kept an eye on her family for her. He couldn’t keep tabs on everyone, but he could always cheer up the little ones with his gifts of baked treats. They had become friends. He loved to see her laugh, he made a funny fox sound whenever they were together just to see her smile. Her favorite was sustained yelp of some kind.

The front entrance was shaped like half an egg with bunny ears. The lights from the windows on the hill glowing bright against the rain acting as his guiding light. As he drove up he could see many cars, trucks and other automobiles parked on the dirt lot outside. The main parking lot, like everything else, was built into the hill, Driving past the gate into the drive through garage, he saw Stu and a gaggle of his children waiting to pick up his delivery. He didn’t know how a family of almost three hundred could function. Most mammal familys could barely handle one. So either Rabbits were just naturally gifted in that field or it was like any other parent. Just trying your best. He parked his truck and could see some of the kits break off from the group. He smiled. It was his personal entourage of bunnies kits that followed him everywhere. The F.R, or Fox Relations group as they were called, the most enthusiastic kits about meeting the two foxes that frequented the Hopps burrow. But the name really was because they were from litters that had names that started with F and R. Every litter that Bonnie and Stu had, had a letter theme so they could organize their kids.

They were on him the moment he stepped out of the drivers seat. Wading through a sea of excited bunny kits pawing and grabbing at you and the food you bring was something Gideon had mastered. After saying his hellos and listened to frank and Regina show his missing tooth and her new toy, he made his way to the Hopps patriarch.“Hey their Gidd! Sorry about making you work this late but we miscalculated and just ran out of the good stuff.” Gideon smiled. He couldn’t really get worked up about having extra money. “Ah, it ain’t no problem Mr. H. But them roads are mighty slick. I almost skidded coming through the lot.” Stu wore a face of regret. “Yeah sorry about that Gidd. I Didn’t realize it was pouring in'till I ordered it. Time gets funny at a party.” Gideon agreed and proceeded to help move the goods into the Hopps house.

The Hopps residence was as all residences of lager prodigiously breeding mammals were. An underground town that required a map for the unacquainted. Gideon still couldn’t get the hang of navigating the place without his frequent visitors map. The top floor had a stadium that held events such as the reunion, with a retractable glass roof. The front building was the offices and living quarters of Mr and Mrs. Hopps, and the nursery that held the younger Hopps who still needed to be close to them deeper in the hill. The hill was everything else. the living and sleeping rooms. Bathrooms. Movie theater. Garden. Home school. Labs for the smarter Hopps.. Safe rooms for crisis’s both emotional and physical. How everyone had their own room was beyond him. And everything had a pinkish red and yellow paint job. But it would not be complete without the kitchen at the back.

Boy how bout that kitchen. Gideon still looked forward to the day he could have as many helping hands as the Hopps matriarch had. His thoughts were interrupted as other children predictably swarmed him. Hellos with hugging. And the toddlers asking what kinda bunny he was. And why his tail so big. He couldn’t resist laughing. Bunnies could be so adorable. “Your so big! Are you part bear?” How did you get your fur like that?” He chuckled at the inquiring bunny kits. “Well that’s my secret ain’t it?”

“Yeah Gideon. How did you get fur like that?” He turned to the voice belonging to the most famous Hopps clan member. He warmed considerably, and began walking towards her. Hoping no one would notice the flesh in his ears darken with blood.“Well im'a tell ya, and these little ones a secret Judy.” He inched down closer. But not to far as to let the kits get at his merchandise. “It’s a little somethi'n called…genetics.” Judy gave him a greatly amused smile. “Gideon, I know all about the weird head fur thing.” He chuckled. “Well I have to cut it short or it gets in my eyes, the looks I get from the shearer.” A tiny voice interjected. “Oh! Just like Judy when before she was a cop!” Gideon couldn’t believe the surprises that Judy could just pull out.. “That true Judy? You had a head o fur?” She sighed through her nose with a smile. “Its distracting when you have to run and it keeps flopping on your eyes. I shared it before I started training”

They made their way to the kitchen in silence, or as silent as it could be with traffic and a gaggle of kits. It was peaceful. Most of the Hopps knew him, the only one he had to worry about was Pop-Pop. But now the house house was filled with strangers. Most didn’t take notice of him save for a glance or a momentary look of surprise or confusion. But a few of them gave him glares. Some others looked at Judy and the kits like he would maul them. Giving their wallets a pat as if he could take them without them noticing. He ignored their attention as much as he could. He was used to it. Especially someone of his former reputation. He looked back at Judy and had a thought to distract himself with.

“So why not pin it or Sumthin?”

“And do it everyday?” Gideon mused on pins for a bit as they arrived together at the one place Gideon knew how to get to. “A pin might be useful! What if your cuffed and a pin could pick the lock?” Judy shook her head trying not to laugh. “That’s movies Gidd! Have you been watching cop movies?” He set the food down, admiring how Mrs. H coordinated her more culinary inclined children. “Well after seeing you be a hero I decided to do som research.” He smiled at her. She had her face in her paws. “Gidd, I’ve seen every cop movie out their. Trust me. I,m prepared for every eventuality.” A Hopps sibling called out that they were done stocking. Gideon gave a whistle. “Dang Mrs. H! how do ya manage a family reunion this big?” Bonnie smiled. “We have a hundred guest rooms. You need them when you can have half a hundred kids in half a year. Some built for mammals as big as bears. Its a holdover from back in the day when pray would let a predator live with them in return for protection. I think the last Hopps guardian was a bear. You could see a statue of her in the hall of guardians.” Gideon was surprised, he saw the hall on the map, but had never made the trip. “Any foxes in their?” Judy gave him a sly smile. “No. But if your looking to be the bouncer for club Hopps, theirs a position that hasn’t been filled for a hundred years or so. Arms like yours could scare a perp.” Gideon felt warm. And unbeknownst to them Bonnie took notice of them and their proximity. She didn’t have much time to think on her daughters flirtations about Gideon's arms when they were interrupted by a Hopps bother. “We’re all done Mr. Gray!” Both of them looked disappointed at the declaration that he couldn’t stick around. But Gideon had work to do. Judy was the first to speak. “Well it was nice seeing you Gidd. I’ll send you some pictures of me when I had that fur.”

“So long Judy. Have fun at the party.”

Gideon made it as far as the swimming pool before he had to refer to his map again. His escort of kits abandon him the moment sugary food was available again. As he traced his claw along the shortest path to the garage he discovered the hall of guardians was right in his path. He considered the distraction for a moment before deciding he really wanted to see some of the Hopps history. Making his way to the hall, he passed other family members. Most gave him a wave or said hi. A few of the ones he didn’t recognize never waved. Some glared. A few even sneered. And without his escort he was more vulnerable. He felt relieved when he found himself standing in front of intricately carved wooden doors. Predators of all kinds featured on its maintained surface. Quickly but reverently pushing the doors open, he stepped into a huge oblong space.

Inside were statues and tapestries, painting and carvings both wood and stone. Weapons of all kinds hung on walls and lain in front of and behind their respective owners. Most beyond ancient while one or two could still be feasibly used today. Gideon gawked. If predators had become this important to pray why was their still ever animosity between them? Maybe cuz they forgot, he thought. He made his way to the other side, admiring everything on his path and reading the plaque of each statue he crossed.. A wooden wolf with a colonial outfit armed with a hatchet, Isaac Toothson, Who saved their children from a escaped criminal. A mannequin lion in knights armor, Gabriel the kind, who found new purpose after being a drunk for so long.

And their she was, the bear Bonnie had spoken of. A huge Mexican grizzly armed with a hunting rifle. Gideon walked up to the wax statue covered in faux fur. Huge was an understatement. He was knee high compared to her. Her imposing figure clad in an outfit that comprised of a quechquémitl over a shirt, a sunhat and a Mexican skirt. He finally took her eyes off her and read her plaque. Leanna Oso, “The Fist of Hopps.” She was a singer and a competitive sharpshooter who earned her name after punching the patriarch of a rival family when negotiations over expanding farmland went sourer. It was also the only time she ever had to do anything remotely violent. Her mere presence was enough to make problems disappear. She had come into the Hopps home when she shot an eagle that tried to carry off a kit. She died of old age after leaving their service and starting a family in what was now present day zootopia.

Gideon felt he had admired her enough and made his way to the doors on the other side. When he finally made it to the garage he saw Bonnie talking with a Hopps sister.

And the garage was flooded.

“Well the pumps could clear it, but the raining just as fast as they can put it away. No one is going anywhere tonight mom.” Gideon heard what the younger Hopps just said. But would prefer to be in denial at being unable to go home for a bit longer. “Problem Mrs. H?” Bonnie turned and gave him an apologetic look. “Well Gideon did you happen to pack your toothbrush? Because were all flooded in.” Gideon felt trapped. There were allot of rabbits here, and many wouldn’t like a fox being part their reunion. “I don’t want to intrude mam, but I don’t think a fox has anyplace at a bunny party.” Bonnie gave him a reassuring smile.“Just say your a caterer stuck here by the rain.” Gideon smiled at her in return. “If worse come to worse I’m sure Judy might be willing to straighten them out on my behalf. Bonnie’s smile seemed to take on an amused expression. Maybe he made a mistake saying that. Bonnie motioned him to follow her as she started though the house to the party room. “Well either way your not going home anytime soon and all the guest rooms are taken. So you’ll have to bunk with someone.” Bonnie mused over her options, and remembered Judy’s flirtations with him, flirtations he seemed oblivious to. She smiled. “Since you and Judy are so close I think she’ll be willing to sleep on the floor.”

Gideon had no objection. But as they made their way to the event room, traffic increased. As well as the rabbits who gave him dirty looks. Bonnie seemed to notice as they arrived. And gave him a pat. “Go to the party Gideon. Have fun. You’ve got two hundred and seventy nine bunnies watching you back.” He thanked her, and steeled himself as he walked in. Unbeknownst to him, Bonnie took out her phone and started a search on fox mating behavior, and walked to meet with her husband. She tapped a link labeled “Subconscious wooing. You may not know.”

The event room was big. Drenched in the smell of rabbits. Even at the top of the hill it was still huge. It glass roof extended with water rippling along its surface. The grass floor with stone paths was covered in hundreds of little feet playing, and tables set up in a circle around a tree were filled with long eared lagramorphs. Most gave him a wave and hello, all of them Hopps siblings. Others gave him a glance before going back to their conversations. Some gave him more attention. And a noticeable few gave him glares. He could recognize them from the halls. He felt out of place, out in bunnyburrow he always had to deal with pray as customers, but they came to him. Now he had come to them, he was the one taking the risk. Easy Gidd. He thought. Just remember what Bonnie said. But he couldn’t stop himself from hearing them talk about him. Thankfully he had friends.

“Whats a fox doing here?”

“Hes our friend.”

“He's a big one! Are you sure he won’t eat my kits?”

“He would never. He's a big Softie!”

“You know foxes are red cuz they were made by the devil.”

“Oh shush Pop-pop.”

After his nose proved fruitless in sussing out Judy’s smell he asked a Hopps sibling for directions. He made his way towards her, and their was Judy who was waving at him and pointing at a seat and yelling. “Quickly before Mark gets back!” Gideon hurried over and sat his tail in the chair. He was relieved to be near her again and she seemed ecstatic to see him. “Gideon! I thought you were going to leave.” exclaimed Judy, handing him a glass of wine. He smiled. “Well turns out that rain is a beast! I’m gonna have to sleep in with y'all tonight.” She gave a thoughtful look. “That might be a problem.” He laughed. “Full stock right? Your ma told be all about it. She said I could have you bed.” Judy hummed her own laugh as he drank. “Well I have no objection, just remind me to get a mattress and pillow.” They both smiled. A Hopps brother shouted at them to get a room. “Your one to talk Mark, you and that sheep!” The table turned uproarious, his, Judy’s and others laughter filled the air as mark strained to smile. Gideon spoke up. “Don’t feel bad Mark, I’ve been visiting long enough to know that yer not the only one…” He turned to the female rabbit next to Mark. “So Angelica, how's Finnick?”

“Better looking then you pastry man.” Judy shared a sympathetic look with her siblings after they were done laughing. “I'll go get us some more drinks.” Gideon was left behind with Hopps brothers and sisters, chatting with cousins, aunts and uncles. Some of who seemed a little quieter than before he arrived. A few even seemed to make excuses to leave the table. They didn’t want to look at him. Didn’t want to acknowledge his presence. He decided to finish his drink. Being buzzed might help take his mind off things. In the meantime he decided to chat with the bunnies he knew.

Judy walked back to the table, juggling three bottles when she bumped into her favorite cousin. “Julie! How long has it been another half year?” Julie gave her a hug and relieved her of a bottle. “yeah it been a long time, well for rabbits anyway.” They both arrived at the table Judy sat down next to Gideon, but Julie’s pace slowed. She gave the fox a curious look. “Oh! Julie, this is Gideon Gray, family friend and best baker in the tri-burrows!” Gideon turned to the new rabbit. “And Gideon this is Julie Thumper. Best optometrist for bunnies.” Gideon shifted to shake her hand, but she never reached out holding the third bottle with both paws. “Sorry I got my hands full.”She said smiling. Gideon’s face somberd slightly. “Alright.” Julie eyed the table as Gideon resumed talking to the others. She sat in the only free seat next to him.

Julie spoke up as she sat down. “So what's the talk of the table?” Angelica was the first to respond. “Well we made a suggestive reference about Judy and our foxy friend here. Then it turned into who’s dating someone other than another bunny. And now Gideon has finished three cups cuz I was done with mine and then mark was done with his and Mark bright us refills without asking before he left-”

“So I’m now starting to become drunk.” Interrupted Gideon. “Oh Frith Gideon Gray.” Exclaimed Judy, pawing her face trying not to laugh. “This better not end with you vomiting. We have at least a hundred baby bunnys filling that role.” Gideon gave her an amused look. “Id be mighty sorry if I did. I have to sleep with you tonight.” Judy smiled. “I’ve dealt with Nick, its not the first time I bunked with a fox.“ Their conversation stopped when both were interrupted by Julie.

“Judy you can't be serious. He’ll get his stank all over you sheets.” Judy masked her face with a good natured smile. “Don’t be hypocritical Nancy, you let guys sleep in your room before.” Nancy retorted back at her. “Yeah but not a pre-” She stopped herself. “-a fo-carnivorous mammal!” Gideon was sober enough to feel offended. “N-now you listen here! I don’t know what you're implying, but I would n-never hurt Judy again.” And he was sober enough to feel like he just put his foot in his mouth. Angelica seemed to agree upon muttering “Could’ve left out that last bit.”

“Wait. Again?” Julie exclaimed in outrage. “You mean hes hurt you before? And you letting him sleep in the same room with you.” She accused. Judy’s expression shifted into a frown. “We were kids Julie! He was eight, he was a bully. But he got help! Hes different now.” Never before had Gidon wished he could disappear. If he hadn’t come their wouldn’t be a fight sailing over him right now. Angelica seemed to sense his guilt and pushed his drink closer to him.

“A leopard can't change its spots.”

“I work with three! And FYI they do change!”

“He's a fox!”

Julie stopped arguing just as she said that. “Julie.” Spoke Judy seemingly on the cusp of rage. She was interrupted by the cousin. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I’m better than that.” Angelica spoke as Judy took the time to calm herself. “You are Julie. But you also grew up with mammals like Pop-pop, and he just kinda backwards.”

“Little bit backwards.” Said Judy, halfheartedly demonstrating with a concentrating face and her paw digits held close together, barely touching. “I wouldn’t say little.” Gideon’s voice interrupted the three bunnies little talk. “Times I met em, I say hes deliberately trying to find a way to get me alone so he can shoot me.” the table shared a weak chuckle, the all clear signal of table talk. “I’m sorry for reacting like that Gideon, I’m gonna take a walk and come back with more drinks.” Gideon told her it was no trouble. “I’m used to it. Don’t make it easy tho.” They shared a smile and the table resumed talking about about relationships.

Almost half an hour later, and with Julie and Mark back, It was safe to say the whole table, save for Judy and Angelica, was hammered. But Judy was on her way.

“So y-hic-ou and Finnick. How did that story start?” Inquired Gideon. “I'd rather not. There's this whole thing with his ex and a hospital and you just stopped crying Gidd.” Gideon seemed puzzled. “I wus cry-hic-ing?” Julie spoke. “Yeah we started talking about you and Judy and you gave this heartfelt apology and just started bawling like a baby.” He laughed, turning towards Judy. “Hehehehe. Baby Bunny! Member that Judy?” Judy sighed, bet held a smile as she left her chair. “Yes I do…So Gidd. Anyone special in your life?” Gideon drank the last of his wine. “No, I’m a virgin. I might be soft on a girl now. But she's out of my le-hic-league…” He trailed of much to Judy’s amusement. “Hey Gidd!” Shouted Angelica. “Do that sound you make for Judy.” He chuckled and sat straight. The sound that came out of him was like a scream mixed with a yelp. Not a sound that was of the universal language. But sound that was of the old times of wild and savage mammals. He felt proud when the table jumped. Save Judy. He let loose two more before Judy spoke. “That’s enough. And I think you’ve had enough. Its two AM and its bed time.” She grabbed the fox, who was twice hr size and weight, helped him out of his chair and made her way to her room. “Alright you big bag of tears and sweets. Lets get someplace nice and sleepy cuz I. Am. Checked out.” She turned and waved at her sober sister, sleeping brother and cousin. “Night guys!

“Night Judy!”

Judy's room was spartan, more so than her old apartment. But it did have her plush bunny collection. Dragging a fat, drunk, half asleep fox into her room was a cakewalk compared to training. “Judy i'm shorry for being bab. I was dumb and shtuff.” She eased him down. “It's alright Gidd. I forgive you-” She was pulled down with him when he suddenly hugged her. Smothering her in his scent as he rubbed his cheek on her. “I lobs you Juhdee Hopes.” She Froze. “I'm sorry what?” Gideon took a breath that was also half snore. “I’m in love with you.” That was clear. Gideon loved her? No. It had to be the alcohol. Not that she was against the idea, she just never considered it before. “Uh. Lets put a pin in that for tomorrow.” She moved to escape his grasp, but was held tight by his arms. She began to fish for a plushy. Anything to replace her in his arms. When she found nothing she resigned to being stuck to him for the night.

That’s when she began to notice the smell. Definitely alcohol, but the smell of fox was overpowering. She turned to face him, only to be faced with a sea of chest fur. In her struggle she had somehow unbuttoned his shirt. It rose and sank with the expansion of his lungs. Fast asleep. She was warm, warmer than she ever figured. Her clothes were too hot for her. She breathed with him, inhaling his scent. And had a sudden urge to remove all her clothing.

Oh Serendipity! She thought. I’m actually Turned on!

She was glad his grip slaked enough for her to slip out. But she didn’t. She breathed him in. Took his smell. Gently rubbed her scent on him. Her cheeks against his chest marking him as hers. She was warm, hot. Too hot for her clothes. She wanted all of him.

She stopped. Not tonight. Not when he was unconscious and vulnerable. She wanted his consent. His sweet thick voice in her ear. She rose from him and left the bad. Looking back at him, she smiled. He was cute with the pale fur on his chest and belly, and the tiny peek of his…part…from the pants her feet pushed down in her earlier struggle. She refocused her eyes. Shed be lying if she said she hadn’t thought of doing it with a fox. She actually had a fantasy of her and a whole harem of foxes. She shook the image away. And gave him a plush rabbit to snuggle before grabbing a mattress to sleep on.

Gideon was feeling the power of hangovers as he waited for the closest bathroom to be free. When he woke up Judy was gone and he was drenched in her sent. A note was left for him saying she would be waiting in the garage to say goodbye. But as he waited the other Hopps were giving weird, amused looks when he was in rabbit smelling distance. And they were giving him talk on…something.

“Fun night?

“Judy’s sheets need some cleaning eh?”

“Nice Gidd…nice.”

He was confused to say the least. After the bathroom was free and he completed his rituals he returned to Judy’s room to make the sheets as best he could for her and to gather his things. After he was done and made to leave her room he found Bonnie was waiting for him past the door. “Oh hey Mrs. H! I was bout to be off.” She smiled at him. “I hope you had a fun night Gidd. I just had an…interesting talk with Judy.” Gideon returned her smile with his own. “Well, she is an interesting bunny.” They stood in silence for a few seconds.

“What do you think of Judy?” Not the kind of question he expected from this situation. But he was always honest. “I-I think she's an amazing bunny. She had a dream and she made it real. Shes smart, never boring to talk to or about.” Bonnie nodded her head. “But how do you feel about her?” That caught him off guard. So he did what he always did when he was unprepared. He stammered like a fool. “W-w-well I-uh-don't really know how to answer that.” She seemed to not like that answer. “So you feel nothing for my daughter?” Gideon’s mind backfired like the ill maintained van Finnick had. “N-no! I do-have feelings b-b-but…th-their just…uh…” Why was this so hard? Bonnie gave him a comforting smile. “She likes you Gidd. I’ve seen it in a hundred of my kids. You haven’t noticed.” Gideon reeled, Judy liked him? As in more than a friend. “I just think she's being friendly.” Bonnie laughed. “You had to have smelled the pheromones she's been throwing your way whenever she sees you.” Pheromones? “I just thought she was using a new shampoo.” Bonnie pawed her face and let another laugh. “Oh Frith help him.” She muttered. “Its not your fault. Cross species attraction leads to allot of obliviousness and miscommunication. A bear might not even know their “Advertising” to a donkey. And a donkey won't register the scent. I  read a web thing on foxes.” Gideon eyes boggled. “Y-you know…fox behavior?” He questioned.

“Well I started reading on a hunch. That noise you make for her. Do you know what it means?”

“My parents never really got round the whole “Foxes and flowers” conversation with me. Almost glad they didn’t.” Bonnie wore look that seemed to say, really? “It's a mating call Gideon.” It was just a funny sound to him. “No it ain’t…I just make that sound…fur her.” He slumped defeated by realization. “Gideon. I just want to clear. Bunny’s take mates and mating very differently than foxes. For us its separate. When we truly love someone, we will only ever truly love them.”

“So it's like foxes in that regard.” he stated. “Yes, the difference comes in mating. I love my husband, and i'll only ever have kits with him. But I’ve also been with ten of his brothers and two of his sisters. Stu loves me, but he's been with five of my sisters.” Gideon would ordinarily be covering his ears and trying to escape the situation while screaming lalalalalala. But something compelled him to stay and listen. “I…I’m not sure what to make o that Mrs. H. Foxes mate for life. In both ways. I-I can't be Judy’s mate without being with her the rest o my life.”

Bonnie smiled. “Well, that’s the point of me talking to you.” She paused. Letting Gideon absorb what she just said. “Judy approached me about her feeling towards you. She wanted me to get your thoughts on you and her.” Gideon felt something. Elation? Was that a word? “You said she's waiting for me. Can I talk to her about it?” Bonnie motioned down the hall. “I'm not objecting.”

He walked down the hall. Jogged towards the garage. And ran right into Judy sitting on a bench opposite of his truck.

“Hey Gidd. You see mom?” he smiled at her. The morning light shining on her through the garage doors bathing her in a glow that seemed to cling to her. “Yeah, I did.” He sat next to her, so close that their tails touched. “So…yer interested in this?” He shook his belly, earning him a laugh from his favorite bunny. “Well…when you had to sleep and I took you to my room, you kinda dropped a drunk bombshell on me. In that you love me. And as I laid there on your chest-” He chuckled. “you slept on my chest?”

“You dragged me down with you on the bed and held me like id disappear if you let go. Or maybe a plushy.” His smile grew. Greatly amused with what was happening. “I had a little time to realize I was attracted to you. You. Gideon Gray. The guy who used to beat on kids and take lunch money. And now he’s a sweet tubby and lovable baker who just wants to see me and everyone else smile.”

“You want me to say it right?” He asked “You know once I say it, I’m never going to take it back.”

“Then say it you fat tub of saccharine shtick.” He laughed again and she joined him.

“I love you Baby Bunny.”

“I love you You big Bully.”

They hugged. Knowing they would find a way to make it work.

And the room filled with applause, shocking Gideon and Judy back into the present and normal flow of time. “Oh my little girl is growing up!” cried Stu, his wife and a gaggle of Hopps siblings gathered taking photos. “Oh hush Stu you big cry baby.”


End file.
